Editing Policy
Page Format *To see what a sample character page format looks like, click here. *To see what a sample page format looks like, click here. General Page Edits *Do NOT add categories that are inappropriate for the page. *Do NOT create new categories without a previous discussion or administrator's permission. Trivia Edits *Production Notes includes sentences in relation to interesting facts or behind the scenes workings involved in writing the fic itself. Information that should NOT be listed under either episode or character/location/item page trivia: *Speculation - Trivia that is not a true fact. If it is a fact, the information must be verifiable either in-episode or from use of a proper article reference (excluding fansites, tumblr, gossip columns like PerezHilton and WetPaint). Tweets may be used as references if it is a verified response from an actor or writer of the show. Information that does not have a reference, or has no source to show where it came from will be immediately removed. *Major story plot points - Sentences that detail major plot points in an episode is unnecessary. Examples of major plot points would be, "Damon can be extremely grumpy" or "Justus highly respects Johnny even though he doesn't show it that often". However, obscure or not well known information is acceptable to write in as trivia. An obscure or not well known point would be something not everyone would know from watching the episode. For example, "Justus' is as tall as the actor Jared Padalecki" or "The Star Wars theme is the ringtone of Cain" could be considered obscure enough to write in as trivia. *Familial relations - Adding relatives or blood relations the character has to other people under trivia. The infobox template on each character page already has a section for editing in relatives. Appearances Edits *For the appearances template on a character/item/location page, only add "appearing" if the character/item/location is a physical manifestation within the episode. For example: Rémy's The Dark Bayou appearing in the background of an episode scene, or Johnny's cross earring is seen hanging in his earlobe. For "mentioned", only add it if the character/item/location is referred to by a character when speaking. **A character's name reference should not be added under appearances including when the name appears in the newspaper, cellphone or on a personal possession (such as Johnny's credit card, Darren's baby blanket, Skye's gravestone, Cale's telephone records). **The same can be said for name referencing items or locations. Just because an item or location has its name on something does not mean it needs to be listed under appearances. Edit Warring *An edit war is the repeated undoing of edits (or readding information) by different editors. This is unproductive and detrimental to the Wikia. *If someone undoes an edit of yours, it is not appropriate to undo their edit. Please, start a discussion in the article's comment section or on the forums to reach a consensus. You can make your case for your opinion there and get unbiased opinions on the subject. *The Nightmares of the Past Wiki defines an "edit war" as occurring when one editor reverts (either via undo, or by adding/removing information manually) an edit three times in a short period (usually 48 hours). *Any editors engaged in edit warring will be warned, and possibly blocked, depending on the situation. Category:Nightmares of the Past Wiki